mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Virtual Console
La Virtual Console è un servizio per le console Wii, Nintendo 3DS e Wii U che permette di scaricare dal Canale WiiShop e dal Nintendo eShop dei giochi dalle console passate. I giochi per SNES, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance e Nintendo DS non supportano il Telecomando Wii come controller. Su Wii U, tuttavia, è possibile utilizzare il Telecomando Wii come controller per i giochi di SNES e Game Boy Advance tenendo premuto il pulsante 2 durante l'avvio di questi. In tutti i giochi per Virtual Console (tranne quelli per Nintendo 64 e Neo-Geo su Wii) è possibile mettere il gioco in sospeso premendo HOME e chiudendo il gioco. Controller *Telecomando Wii - Tenuto orizzontalmente può essere utilizzato per i giochi del NES. È supportato anche dai giochi per Sega Master System e Mega Drive. Su Wii U è possibile usarlo anche con i giochi per SNES e Game Boy Advence tenendo premuto durante l'avvio di questi. *Controller Tradizionale (Pro) - Disegnato per somigliare al controller del Super Nintendo, può essere usato con tutti i giochi per Virtual Console, sia su Wii sia su Wii U. *Controller GameCube - Può essere usato con tutti i giochi per Virtual Console, ma è consigliato suprattutto per quelli del Nintendo 64. È supportato solo dal modello originale di Wii. *Wii U GamePad - Può essere usato con tutti i giochi per Virtual Console su Wii U. È possibile utilizzare il suo schermo per giocare in Modalità Senza TV. *Wii U Pro Controller - Può essere usato con tutti i giochi per Virtual Console su Wii U. Giochi di Mario per Virtual Console Wii Nintendo 3DS Esclusivi New Nintendo 3DS A causa delle limitate capacità dei modelli originali di Nintendo 3DS, 3DS XL e 2DS, i giochi per Super Nintendo possono essere scaricati solo su New Nintendo 3DS e New Nintendo 3DS XL. Programma Fedeltà Nintendo 3DS Questa iniziativa della Nintendo è stata accessibile a tutte le persone che si sono connesse ad internet, con il 3DS, prima del 12 Agosto 2011. A partire dal 1° Settembre 2011 è stato possibile scaricare dei giochi per NES gratuitamente, mentre alla fine del 2011 è stato possibile scaricare gratuitamente dei giochi per Game Boy Advance. Giochi di Mario per Nintendo Entertainment System *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Mario & Yoshi'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Wrecking Crew'' Giochi di Mario per Game Boy Advance *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Vs Donkey Kong'' *''Wario Land 4'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' Wii U Note Wii *In Europa e Australia, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels venne reso inizialmente disponibile per un periodo limitato di tempo, dal 15 Settembre 2007 al 1° Ottobre 2007. È stato reso permanentemente disponibile a partire dal 22 Agosto 2008. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' è stato rilasciato come 250° gioco per Virtual Console nel Canale WiiShop americano. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl sono presenti delle Demo a tempo di vari giochi per Virtual Console in cui appaiono i lottatori del gioco. Per la serie di Mario sono presenti Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong e Super Mario World. Il primo è disponibile dall'inizio, gli altri due devono essere sbloccati. *Per ragioni sconosciute, la versione per NES di Yoshi's Cookie e l'intera trilogia di Donkey Kong Country furono rimosse dal Canale WiiShop. Mentre le motivazioni dietro la rimozione di Yoshi's Cookie sono assolutamente sconosciute, è possibile che il motivo dietro la rimozione dei Donkey Kong Country sia un conflitto legale con Microsoft, gli attuali proprietari di Rare, gli sviluppatori della trilogia. Tuttavia, i diritti su quei giochi appartengono a Nintendo, perciò sono stati resi nuovamente disponibili dopo il loro arrivo su Wii U. *Il Transfer Pack e l'online dei giochi per Nintendo 64 non sono supportati. *I giochi per Nintendo 64 e Neo-Geo non possono essere messi in sospeso. *Il Controller Pack del Nintendo 64 non è supportato. *Non è supportata la vibrazione per i giochi del Nintendo 64 disegnati per il Rumble Pack. Questo anche se il Controller per GameCube ha la funzione di vibrazione. Nintendo 3DS *Solo i giochi per NES e Game Gear supportano il Multiplayer, dato che riprogrammare i giochi per Game Boy e Game Boy Color sarebbe stato troppo complicato. Gli unici giochi per queste console a supportarlo sono Pokémon Rosso, Blu e Giallo che, però, per questo motivo hanno un costo maggiore rispetto agli altri. **I giochi per NES utilizzano il Download Play per cui basta che una sola persona abbia il gioco per poter giocare. Inoltre, per i giochi come Super Mario Bros., in cui il multiplayer funziona a turni e non è simultaneo, è possibile premere contemporaneamente L e R e poi Y per passare il controllo dal Giocatore 1 al Giocatore 2 su una singola console. I giochi per Game Gear e i tre giochi di Pokémon, richiedono che ogni giocatore possieda il gioco. *Premendo L e R e poi Y nei giochi per Game Boy, è possibile cambiare il colore dello schermo da grigio a verde, in modo da farlo somigliare all'originale Game Boy. *Premendo il pulsante START mentre si avvia un gioco per Game Boy, Game Boy Color o Game Boy Advance, la risoluzione di questo verrà ridotta a quella della console d'origine. Nei giochi per Game Boy e Game Boy Color viene anche aggiunta, come cornice, una replica della parte superiore della console originale. **Questa funzione è supportata anche dai giochi per Nintendo DS e DSiWare. Come per i giochi del GBA, l'immagine viene solo ridotta, senza aggiungere una cornice. *Differentemente dagli altri giochi rilasciati su Virtual Console, quelli del Programma Fedeltà non utilizzano un emulatore, ma funzionano usando direttamente l'hardware della console che simula il Game Boy Advance, in maniera simile a come la console gestisce la retrocompatibilità con il Nintendo DS. Per questo motivo non è possibile mettere la console in modalità riposo chiudendola a conchiglia mentre ci si sta giocando, né utilizzare funzioni come i punti di recupero o la possibilità di mettere il gioco in sospeso. **Questo è dovuto al fatto che il 3DS non è sufficientemente potente per poter emulare il GBA come fa con gli altri giochi per Virtual Console. Tramite hack, è possibile caricare i giochi del GBA in un emulatore come quello usato per i titoli Virtual Console, tuttavia, la performance risulta più lenta di come dovrebbe essere. Wii U *Il Menu Virtual Console, oltre alla possibilità di creare Punti di recupero e riavviare il gioco, permette di personalizzare lo schema dei pulsanti. **Nei giochi per Game Boy Advance è presente anche un'opzione per regolare le dimensioni dell'immagine e una chiamata "Risoluzione aumentata" che arrotonda gli angoli dei pixel (questa funzione può essere attivata e disattivata in tempo reale durante il gioco premendo la levetta destra del GamePad o del Pro Controller). **Nei giochi per Nintendo DS sono presenti varie impostazioni per la posizione e le dimensioni dei due schermi, per ciascuna di esse è presente anche una variante disegnata per mancini. Come per i giochi del Game Boy Advance è possibile attivare la funzione "Risoluzione aumentata" premendo la levetta destra. *Il Telecomando Wii può essere usato per i giochi del SNES e del GBA premendo il pulsante 2 durante l'avvio di questi. *L'emulatore del NES utilizza un filtro bilineare per sfumare l'immagine mentre quello del Nintendo 64 utilizza un filtro che raddoppia la risoluzione originale della console (da 240p a 480p). **Stranamente, sia i giochi per NES sia quelli del Nintendo 64 hanno dei colori più scuri rispetto a come dovrebbero essere su Virtual Console Wii U. *I giochi per Nintendo 64 supportano la funzione Rumble se si usa il GamePad o un Pro Controller, però, il Transfer Pack e il Controller Pack continuano a non essere supportati. *I giochi per Game Boy Advance e Nintendo DS possono essere giocati solo in modalità Giocatore Singolo. Cambiamenti Nonostante Nintendo abbia dichiarato di voler mantenere i titoli su Virtual Console il più simili possibile agli originali, alcuni cambiamenti sono stati fatti. Wii *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' **La parola "bugger" (usata quando Croco dice "You are a persistent bugger!") è stata stata cambiata in "pest" nella versione rilasciata nelle zone PAL, dato che la parola originale è un termine volgare e offensivo in Regno Unito. **Le animazioni delle mosse Flame Wall e Static E! sono state ricolorate per ridurre il rischio di attacchi epilettici. **Moleville ha uno schema di colori notevolmente più scuro. *''Super Mario 64'' **La bocca del Categnaccio è viola invece che rossa, questo perché i colori del gioco sono leggermente più scuri rispetto alla versione originale. **I caricamenti e i rallentamenti non sono più presenti, inoltre, il gioco non può più crashare. **L'audio del gioco è leggermente più basso. *''Mario Kart 64'' **Il lampo che appare quando si usa il Fulmine è stato cambiato per ridurre il rischio di attacchi epilettici. **Le ruote del treno nel Deserto Kalimari sono, stranamente, nere invece che rosse. **La cascata nella Spiaggia Koopa è blu invece che grigia. **I numeri e i caratteri nel timer sono distanziati di 1 pixel in più rispetto al gioco originale. **Non è possibile salvare i Dati Fantasma a causa dell'assenza del supporto del Controller Pack. *''Mario Golf'' **Non essendo supportato il Transfer Pack, è stata rimossa l'opzione per trasferire i personaggi della versione per Game Boy Color del gioco. *''Mario Tennis'' **La modalità Ring Tournament è stata rimossa dato che il servizio non è più disponibile dal 2004, quando il sito di questo gioco è stato sostituito da quello del suo seguito: Mario Power Tennis. **Non è più possibile sbloccare personaggi e campi usando il Transfer Pack, dato che questo non è supportato. *''Paper Mario'' **I muri nel tempio del Dry Dry Desert sembrano più curvi. **I finti Crystal King sono più trasparenti, diventando anche più semplici da riconoscere. **Monstar è cricondato da stelle. *''Donkey Kong Country'' **Il lampo di luce che appare nel momento in cui Pagal è rivolto allo schermo nel livello Torchlight Trouble è stato rimosso per evitare il rischio di attacchi epilettici. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' **Il lampo di luce che appare nel momento in cui Glimmer è rivolto allo schermo nel livello Glimmer's Galleon è stato rimosso per evitare il rischio di attacchi epilettici. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!!'' **I lampi che appaiono nel livello Lightning Lookout sono stati attenuati per ridurre il rischio di attacchi epilettici. Nintendo 3DS *''Super Mario Bros.'' e Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels **I colori del gioco sono più accesi rispetto alle altre versioni dei giochi. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **I colori del terreno, del cielo e delle cascate sono più scuri rispetto alle altre versioni del gioco. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' **Le funzioni di stampa e scambio sono state disabilitate a causa della mancanza di supporto per la Stampante del Game Boy Color e l'entrata per gli infrarossi. **Nella modalità Fortun Teller tutti i riferimenti al multiplayer sono stati rimossi e sostituiti da duplicati degli altri messaggi presenti in questa modalità. **Le immagini sbloccabili con il cavo link e gli infrarossi non sono ottenibili. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' **Il fulmine che appare quando si accede al Castello di Wario è stato attenuato per evitare il rischio di attacchi epilettici. *''Mario Golf'' e Mario Tennis **Non essendo supportato il Transfer Pack, non è possibile sbloccare i personaggi ottenibili collegando le versioni per Game Boy Color e per Nintendo 64. *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' **Il lampeggiamento che appare in alcune situazioni nei livelli Lava Lagoon, Glimmer's Galleon, and Clapper's Cavern è stato rallentato per ridurre il rischio di attacchi epilettici. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' **Il glitch che permette di saltare i livelli è stato corretto. *''Wario Land 3'' **I colori di diversi filmati sono stati alterati per evitare il rischio di attacchi epilettici. Wii U *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' **Il gioco è stato rilasciato per la prima volta in Giappone, completamente tradotto in giapponese e rinominato Game Boy Gallery 4. *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' **Tutti i 38 livelli sbloccabili con l'e-Reader sono presenti fin da subito. In origine, solo 12 livelli erano sbloccabili nella versione americana, dato che solo un numero limitato di carte per l'e-Reader erano state rilasciate in quel territorio. Nella versione originale europea l'opzione per accedere al Mondo-e era stata disabilitata, dato che il dispositivo non è mai arrivato in Europa. Vedi anche *WiiWare *DSiWare Categoria:Canale WiiShop Categoria:Nintendo eShop